dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Saiyan Blue
& or & (Aura)|similar = Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God}} Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan '''(超サイヤ人ブルー), also known as '''Super Saiyan Blue, is the result of a Saiyan gaining the power of Super Saiyan God and then transforming into a Super Saiyan. This form surpasses the Super Saiyan God form.Chapter 5, Dragon Ball Super The form debuts in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and in the Resurrection ‘F’ Saga. Overview Appearance This form is physically identical to the first Super Saiyan form. The only difference being that the hair is blue in color while the overall body structure is thinner and slightly taller. The aura; as opposed to the red-orange aura the previous God form had, Super Saiyan Blue boasts a vibrant, flame-like blue aura. Additionally, electricity discharges around the user, signifying the power increase. Usage and power Unlike its predecessor, Super Saiyan God, this form can be used at any time and has no apparent time limit as seen by Goku and Vegeta transforming into this form during their battle with Frieza, also it is stronger compared to Super Saiyan God. The form exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Super Saiyan God, and all of the other Saiyan forms.Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden refers to the state as the most powerful Super Saiyan form, thus surpassing all other forms in the game, including Super Saiyan 4 Like its predecessor, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan allows the user to sense and possess godly ki. Whis states in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ that if Goku and Vegeta team up, they could possibly beat Beerus. Beerus himself was intimidated by having to fight two Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan warriors at once, implying that they would at least be trouble for him. Movie appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, after both Goku and Vegeta achieve the Super Saiyan God form and absorb its power, training with Whis and mastering its power, they can use this new transformation. Goku uses this transformation against Golden Frieza form. He is able to defeat the tyrant, but Sorbet uses his Bad Ring Laser and mortally wounds Goku. Then, Vegeta steps in to fight Frieza and demonstrates also being able to use this transformation, which frustrates the tyrant and after a fight, he loses his Golden form. Even though he won, Vegeta takes too long to deliver the final blow, and Frieza uses this opportunity to destroy the Earth, killing everyone except those who were next to Whis. After that, Whis redoes time to three minutes prior and Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku kills Frieza with a God Kamehameha before he could destroy the planet again. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (DLC) *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale'' Gallery KeaStjx.png|Vegeta transforming into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan SS.JPG|Goku as a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan SS_6.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta charges a Big Bang Attack SS_3.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta SS 6.JPG|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta in Ressurrection F SS_21212.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan moments before being hit by Sorbet's ring SS 2.JPG|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku in Ressurrection F 11146257_1005885939422513_9106911257497581726_n.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 11017875_1005885946089179_7513009689249853370_n.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta in Xenoverse SSGSS².jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta in-game of Dragon Ball Heroes SSGSS.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku in a promo video for Dragon Ball Heroes A_god.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta as he appears in Dragon Ball Heroes SSGSSGokuDBH.PNG|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku in Heroes burigojuligo.JPG|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku card for Heroes 20150421_1d.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta card for Dragon Ball Heroes character39-1.png|Super Saiyan Blue Goku art for Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale SSGSS Goku (XV).JPG|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku Resf_funi_home_1.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku in a promo art SSGSS²³.jpg|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan and Vegeta in the PV video for Dragon Ball Heroes Dfe2a3fafb06cd68e88e0b10885d4495.png|Akira Toriyama drawn picture of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku 7567ffa15107292c94184c0c2613f126.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta drawn by Akira Toriyama References ca:Superguerrer Déu Superguerrer pt-br:Super Saiyajin Deus Super Saiyajin es:Super Saiyajin Dios Super Saiyajin pl:Super Saiyanin God Super Saiyanin Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations